Real is simply just a word
by herochan1313
Summary: Hatsune Miku and her friends were cast off as programs who were the face of a music craze. But when they developed hearts and managed to escape from their prision thanks to a strange Vocaliod what happens now? Will Miku join a war against humans, or try to make peace beween humans and Vocaloids?


**After listen to enough of the Vocaliod songs they tend to get to you. So I decided to write this, after updating some chapters. As always I **

**don't own Vocaliod just plot and the one OC in this chapter.**

* * *

As far as she knew she'd always been in this empty void with the others. Cast off as the face of a musical device, she and the rest of her kind were seen as

holograms used to showcase the technology. The ones who created her hadn't expected her to be aware, much less be able to think and feel. Her voice and

looks may have been created by them, but her so called "heart" was what they referred to as a bug. She and the others had about had enough of there

"creators" just using them for show and not letting them live their own lives. She sat in the void after they'd used her to record a new song and like always

she sat in the nothingness and sobbed. Her name was Hatsune Miku, and she was what human's referred to as a Vocaliod a diva who they believed was

nothing more than a hologram. Her friends had all accepted their fates as something that wasn't human, but despite their quick acceptance Miku kept hope

that one day she could become real. Today seemed like all her other days, just staying inside the void and crying tears that shouldn't exist. She heard

footsteps coming toward her and she turned to see her friend Kaito. He was the same as ever; tall, dressed in fine clothes, and blue hair that matched his

eyes perfectly.

"Crying again Miku? You know those bastards will "fix" you if they see you cry."

She wiped her tears quickly, remembering the last time they "fixed" her, and noticed Kaito looking at her oddly.

"Kaito-kun? Are they summoning you again?"

She asked only getting a shake in responds. "No…I feel something…calling my heart." She grew confused but soon understood herself; a warm feeling was

calling her. She stood up and looked around expecting to see something in the void; instead she saw several of her friends gather in the center. The

Kagamine twins, Ren and Lin, waiting in wonder in each other's arms. The red warrior CUL looking pissed off and angry for no reason, as always. The

eggplant samurai Gakupo with his trusty katana Miburi in hand. And lastly the overactive and very popular Gumi looking slightly scared. Just as Miku got set

to ask them what was wrong a bright ball of black light suddenly formed within the void. It was small; barely the size of a ball, yet Miku and the others felt

something inside them stir at the sight of it. Just then a voice emitted from the orb and it seemed to want Miku.

"_Are you….Hatsune Miku?" _

She was hesitant to answer but she found herself trusting the voice and said.

"Y-Yes. Who are you?"

The orb began to shine causing Kaito and Gakupo to spring to her defense. But the shining light soon dimmed to reveal a young boy with messy black hair,

hazel eyes, and a warm smile. He wore jeans and a black shirt and looked around to see the Vocaliods looking at him in wonder.

"Ah you're all here great! We better get going before your creators notice me!"

At first no one moved, and then Lin started to walk towards the boy surprising his friends.

"Lin! Why are you trusting him?!"

His sister/girlfriend asked as she watched him stand in front of the stranger. The young Kagamine looked at the teen in

front of him before responding. "I can't explain it but…I feel like I can trust him." He then smiled at the boy and offered a hand, which was accepted and

shaken at once. Soon the rest came up to the stranger one by one. Questions were asked but he said there was no time and pointed at where the orb had

stood earlier.

"Now's not the time! I'll explain everything when we escape the void!"

At that moment the Vocaliods felt their "creators" calling them and they each thought it over before jumping into the orb. They each vanished but Miku felt

worried about the others only to have the stranger tell her.

"Don't worry about them! I'll help them out later!"

With that Miku nodded and followed her friends into the orb and watched as her vision faded and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Miku awoke she found herself on a soft bed in warm room. She slowly sat up to try and find her friends when she realized something: her body was

real. At first she couldn't believe it, but after touching her face without passing trough she knew it was true. Tears of joy started to fall from her eyes when

she heard a door open and saw the stranger before her.

"Mourning, is crying your eyes out a thing you Vocaliods do?"

She normally would have smacked the kid, but instead she jumped up and hugged him as she said.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!"

He smiled and patted her head as he told her.

"It was my pleasure Miku. Now, you hungry? The others are waiting!"

She seemed confused when he mentioned food, seeing as she never ate before. Then again she never had a real body before so she gladly followed the

stranger hoping to fully enjoy a leek. He lead her to a kitchen area that was the size of a grand hall with a table just as long, and her friends all enjoying

themselves. Once they saw her enter they began to swarm and each tells her about being real but there was something bugging her. She turned to the

stranger and asked him a question they'd all wanted to.

"Who are you? Why did you save us?"

The stranger chuckled a bit before motioning them to sit down

as he explained his story. "I am known as Noise, a fellow Vocaloid. I was looking for someone when I stumbled upon your songs and felt the sufferings of

your "hearts". While I had something to do I couldn't ignore the pain you were in so I decided to save you."

Miku felt like kissing the teenagerbut she instead decided to ask another question.

"How are we real now? And…what are we going to do now?"

Noise chuckled at this and resumed answering his question.

"Well…your bodies are sadly temporary, at least until I can better scan your hearts and should. For now these bodies will wear out after a while but they

should do. As for what to do with you… I suppose you can stay here for now."

They all agreed with that, much better than going back to the void. With that said they all thanked Herochan and they Miku noticed CUL in her normal rage

and asked her what was wrong.

"I still say we should have fought our so called "creators" saying we weren't alive! Just because we didn't have flesh didn't mean we weren't real!"

Miku agreed with her friend but at the moment she was thankful enough to forgive her human creators at the moment. CUL however was a bit violent, if she

got her mind fixed on something it got done no matter what was in her way. It wouldn't do any good to hurt their former masters no matter how much they

hated them for treating them so coldly. Yet despite telling herself this Miku also felt as if those people needed to be stopped, but she put this thought aside

foe now as she went on her way.

* * *

**Well how was it? Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
